marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Wong (Earth-11584)
History "These books are a treasure trove of information, and I will guard them with my life if I have to. Attempt to steal from this library, and you will be dead before you leave the compound." '''Wong '''is a member of the Masters of the Mystic Arts and the librarian of Kamer-Taj. He also serves as the research assistant and close ally of the current Sorcerer Supreme of the Earth. Though he is not a master himself, Wong is one of the more powerful sorcerers in the world, able to utilize Eldritch based spells with great capability. Wong was born in Tibet, though that is all that is known about his past. Even his full name remains a mystery, though it is possible that Wong adopted a pseudonym as some Asians with complex names are known to do, for convenience sake. All that is known for certain is that he joined Kamer-Taj sometime before Xandu and Mordo as a young man. After studying for a number of years, he became the librarian and keeper of knowledge of the mystic library at Kamer-Taj, and began a years long process of trying to decipher some of the more esoteric scripts located within its hallowed halls. Wong was present when Xandu and his zealots stole pages from the Book of Cagliostro, namely a page that described how to contact the Dread Lord Dormammu within the Dark Dimension. Afterwards, Wong rededicated himself to protecting the library and the many secrets it contained, becoming as Stephen Strange would later put it, the World's Most Militant Librarian. Despite this strict facade, Wong took a liking to the new student in Strange, permitting him to use the restricted section of the library that was for Masters only due to his rapid advancement in the Mystic Arts. Overtime Wong came to respect Strange, though he didn't always agree with his methods (such as denying him books on astral projection, as he felt he was "not ready" for that advanced magic). He even "told" on Strange to the Ancient One when he was opening portals in the library to take books quickly. This reached its zenith when he and Mordo caught Strange messing with the Space-Time Continuum with the Eye of Agamotto. Before much could be made of it though, an alarm sounded and Mordo and Strange traveled into the New York sanctum to protect it from the attack of Xandu, who was seeking the Wand of Watoomb. Wong remained in Kamer-Taj, protecting the precious tomes contained there. However he was eventually drawn into action when the Sorcerer Supreme, The Ancient One, was killed by Xandu, as Wong led a group of sorcerers to Hong Kong to protect the final piece of the Wand. Though Wong fought valiantly, in the end he was killed along with the rest of the sorcerers. This was undone by Strange using the Eye of Agamotto, and Wong and Mordo (along with the other sorcerers there) fought against Xandu and his zealots while Strange traveled into the Dark Dimension and made a bargain with Dormammu. Despite chastising him for violating the natural law earlier, Wong accepted this as a necessary evil when Dormammu was defeated, taking Xandu and his zealots into the Dark Dimension with him. Later, he would explain the concept of the Infinity Stones to Doctor Strange, as Earth's new Sorcerer Supreme began learning more of the world he was protecting. When the Hulk returned from Sakaar seeking out Doctor Strange among others, Wong helped Strange try and find a way to defeat the Hulk mystically, even suggesting that they bind him to the demon Zarathos (which Strange dismissed as a real bad idea). Wong and Strange fought off some of Meik's soldiers who were sent to capture them. Strange departed the Sanctum Sanctorum, leaving the Eye of Agamotto in Wong's protection until he returned. Wong remains today at the Sanctum, splitting his time between helping the Sorcerer Supreme and watching over the library at Kamer-Taj. Powers & Abilities * Sorcerer: Wong is a high level sorcerer who, though he is not on the level of masters such as Doctor Strange or Karl Mordo, is still highly skilled in the Mystic Arts. He could fight against the charged zealots of Xandu and hold his own temporarily, for example. * Master Martial Artist: Like most of his order, Wong is highly skilled in the martial arts and is shown to be well-trained in unarmed combat, which helps alleviate some of his deficiencies in spellcasting. * Multi-Lingual: Though he did not fully understand the concepts behind them, Wong was well-versed in many different languages, including Sanskrit and Hittite, which allowed him to translate many of the older texts in Kamer-Taj. Weaknesses As previously stated, Wong's skills as a sorcerer are not as advanced as Doctor Strange or Karl Mordo, though he is still formidable in his own right. Though he fought bravely against Xandu and his zealots, Wong was initially killed by the quartet (only to be resurrected via the Time Stone). Against a more skilled opponent, Wong would quickly be outmatched. Film Details Wong appears in the following films within the Earth-11584 continuity. In all cases he is portrayed by actor Benedict Wong. * Doctor Strange (2016) * World War Hulk (2017) Category:Earth-11584 Category:Earth-11584 Characters Category:Good Characters